Destiny: The Taken Guardian
by EvolvingAtlas
Summary: Oryx... The Taken king, takes what he wants, and who he wants. Even if that thing is his enemy. A Titan was unfortunate to find that out for herself...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry you can kill me in anyway you want. Late upload I know. School has started and this'll be my main work. I don't own Destiny I just mess with it. Thanks to my friends who made this possible see ya later!- EvolvingAtlas**

Destiny: The Taken Guardian

Last time…

Crota is dead, and the Vanguard celebrated. Eris Morn was happy when the whispers stopped. Little did they know Oryx, Crota's father was not far behind. With hatred… And anger, waiting to gain his revenge against them.

Chapter One: The first of the Taken

We entered Dreadnaught, finally reaching Oryx.. We took our positions in front of the tall figure. By the blink of an eye the battle begun. Saren and Icarus ran in first leaving the Hunter, Kinkryn, behind. He shouted for them to come back, Saren refused and laughed pulling out her Hawkmoon and staring Oryx down. The chants of the Thralls made everyone uneasy. The two stared The Taken king down, neither of them willing to move. Oryx growled picking up his human sized sword, grinning. Saren growled, she was a human, the strongest titan there was. She gripped the Hawkmoon tightly.

"Well… Here we are Oryx." Saren growls as Oryx chuckles, his three eyes looking down at the two.

"So you've finally made it. Your light does not travel here, this will be easy." Oryx laughed, taunting them.

Icarus gripped the Dammerung FR4, fire in his eyes. He's the one of the best gunmen out there. He stares at Oryx with great hatred. He was ready to fight. The easy way or the hard way.

"You're going down Oryx, you can count on me to do that for you!" Saren charged at him, anger in her eyes, Oryx grinned slamming his large fist into her armor, sending the Titan flying back into a pillar. She groaned, trying to pick herself up. Icarus throws a grenade at Oryx and runs to Saren's aid.

"Are you okay?" Icarus asked now turning around to light up a few Taken Knights.

"Yeah I'm fine, Oryx is just stronger than I thought." She groaned standing up.

"It's fine we can handle him!" Kinkryn says as she jumps over them to help fight. "Icarus make sure Saren is okay, then let's go, I have a bad feeling about this!" she orders.

"I'm fine you don't need to worry." Saren sighed standing herself up and firing three rounds at Oryx, "In fact… I'm ready to break some suns!" She laughs activating Sunbreaker and throwing the flammig hammers into the crowd of Taken before turning her sights to Oryx himself.

"Lights, the Darkness is a power, use it!" He laughs as he massive wings unfold, his sword forms in his hands. He slams it on the ground causing a shockwave that hits Icarus.

"Ugh, that's the last time you'll do that to me!" Icarus roared unleashing the power of the Stormcaller. Saren and Icarus team up on Oryx, while Kinkryn takes on the Taken Knights.

Saren grunts switching out to the Monte Carlo auto rifle and fires a clip into Oryx's body. Icarus shoots one last shockwave towards Oryx hitting him straight on and taking cover behind a pillar to switch guns. Noticing Kinkryn behind the pillar next to him, Icarus realized he left Saren out to fight Oryx alone. He loads his Dammerung and darts out of cover to see a horrific sight, Saren was surrounded by the taken and Oryx was standing before her.

"Bring it on!" She yells pulling out her Hawkmoon again and unloading it into Oryx, he smirks picking her up as she struggles stabbing his hand with her knife, "Shit shit shit!".

"Saren!" Icarus and Kinkryn yell running towards her. The Taken grew in numbers making it impossible to reach Saren. Icarus and Kinkryn start to unload their guns at Oryx until the Taken throw them back. Disarming them in the process. Icarus pulls out a pistol and keeps firing. When suddenly everything slows down and Saren gives him a look that hurts him inside. She looks so helpless. Icarus loses control of his arm and his pistol drops out of his hand. Saren gets slammed on the ground.

"Help me god damn it!" She screams under Oryx's foot, under her mask she was basically in tears. Her ghost was destroyed and knew what would happen.

"I can't Saren! My arm is malfunctioning again!" Icarus yells back.

She slammed her fist down, "Then run! We can't beat him!"

"DID someone call for a sarcastic egotistical hunter" said Kinkryn as he fell from the sky, shooting his shotgun into the horde of Taken.

Saren's spine was on its limit, she gasps as Oryx stops, he smirks summoning an all too familiar black portal in front of them. "Too bad you couldn't save her." He chuckles throwing her in...


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Yes i'm still alive and here to bring you chapter two! Thank you my friend EvolvingSentinal- EvolvingAtlas**

Chapter Two: Being Hunted

Before we knew it we were halfway down the corridor. Running for our lives, but Saren wasn't. Icarus couldn't take his mind off of what happened to her. He wished he could see her face one more time. Not this way though.

Saren smirked as her new dark body formed around her. She did the unthinkable, and bowed to Oryx. She turned towards them and ran. She shouted trying to fight whatever was pushing her against her will. She laughed as she took chase. Her helmet was cracked and there were visible dents in the chestplate. "Come back!" She yelled attempting to trick them.

Icarus looked back and noticed Saren. She didn't seem like she was before, it's as if she was… Taken. Oryx didn't kill Saren, he took her. As Icarus made this shocking realization, he ran as fast as he could, gripping his right arm. The gears in his mechanical arm were dropping on the ground making click and clang noises. Icarus hopped in his ship, The Aspect of Glass, and steps on it following Kinkryn who's in the Fang of the Nyx. They were headed towards Earth to, The Last City.

Saren yelled again, "Guys stop!" She says as two Knights follow closely, shooting at the ships instead of her. Kinkryn never looked back once, on the other hand, Icarus couldn't help it. He knew Saren was still in that… thing. They sped away from Dreadnaught, with Saren following as Taken Knights shot at our ship. Saren unexpectedly started chasing them.

After a long time of dodging asteroids and Hive scouts they finally made it back to Earth's Last City. They parked their ships in such speed they almost smashed into other ships. Good thing Poe was the dock manager or they would've been scrapped. Saren's Seeker soon docked as her Taken body smirk, her usual white hair now had strands of black, and half her usable eye was black and the other was blue. The chase had now started on foot.

"Guys what's going on?" Poe asked stepping out of the dock room and also followed next to Kinkryn.

"That bitch is psychotic!" Kinkryn exclaimed, "first she dies or something? And then she starts chasing us!"

"Who is chasing you guys?!" Poe asked confused.

"First, she's not a bitch, Second, it's Saren!" Icarus said still holding his arm as they take a sharp right, "She not dead, she's being controlled or something!"

"Saren?" Poe asked, "How? She's too strong, there's no way!"

"Oryx was stronger than we thought," Icarus said, "He… did something to her!"

Poe gasps and quickly stops, "Tell me everything you know right now!" She yells angrily, she wasn't just angry, she was furious. "I'm not losing another sister god damn it!" She was basically crying at this point.

"Hey, I have a GREAT idea," Kinkryn said, "We get away from… Saren… or whatever she is now, then, you two can have some cute one on one time!"

"Oh shut up, Kinkryn!" Poe blushed, but she was still angry, "That was one time and I was drunk!"

"Yeah, quit it Kinkryn!" Icarus said, "It was still a good time though, right Poe?"

"Ugh, please stop!" Poe commanded.

"That sounded like something I heard that night." Kinkryn laughed as Poe slapped him.

Icarus looked back to notice Saren wasn't there. Great, he thought, we lost her. As if on cue she jumped over them and they stopped in their tracks. Saren pulled out the unknown weapon known as the Void Edge and started for Kinkryn, who then held up his shotgun and without hesitation pulled the the trigger send Saren twenty feet back into a crate full of cabbage. The store clerk starting slurring curse words towards them and called the Vanguard. Saren got out of the crate noticing the guards coming down and darted past Icarus knocking him off his feet. He looked back at her and she smirked, yet again. Poe pulled Icarus back up and took him along with her and Kinkryn. They headed into the alleys, then the streets, and to Poe's house. Once they got in Poe's piece of junk house, it was time for Icarus to explain what happened back at the Dreadnaught.

Poe slams the door shut and starts crying and sobbing, "Wh-wh… What was that!?'' It was hard to tell if she was upset or mad. She slammed her fist against the wall and sobbed her eyes out. Kinkryn and Icarus just couldn't come up with words to say to the white haired girl. They let her cry and stood back, since both didn't have any family they couldn't imagine what she's going through. She slowly started to collapse and leaned against the wall. "Why… Did you even try to help her?! Did you let him do that damn it?!"

Icarus stood there unmoving as he said, "I tried… I really did…" His tone was sad and it seemed like he could barely force out the words to respond to her. Poe noticed this, not only was he a bad liar but his voice tore her to pieces. She stood up and sighed looking out the broken glass window, rain was starting to pour. "M-maybe you should stay… I don't want you going out now." Her mood changed and shifted to a much more nice one. Kinkryn didn't even want to make a joke about the two, he still was shocked over what happened. He wondered where she could be now.

Saren smiled making her way back to the Tower, she knew nobody could tell with her armor shader on, "They would accept me…" She mumbles walking around the tower making sure to keep her head down. She walked up to Zavala telling him swiftly that Oryx was dead and the Dreadnaught was empty and useless, he smiled and nodded handing her and upgraded Hawkmoon engraved with her name, Cayde-6 nodded saying, "Say thanks." She giggled at him, even her Taken form liked the Hunter Vanguard. She took the weapon and quickly ran out of the room and back to the main area. She aimed the Hawkmoon at the Gunsmith and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for another late upload! School and homework have gotten to me. But here it is, I do not own Destiny or its origins.**

Chapter Three: Lost Light

Icarus sat there by the window, working on his arm. Every once and awhile he'd check the window to see if enemies were coming. Were fine, he thought, for now at least. He worked through the gears and screws in his arm. He wasn't some state of the art exo male like all of the others. They had expensive wires, he had rusty screws. His brain though, was past their level. His creator planted his knowledge into Icarus before he died. What he lacks in good gear, he makes up in with his spectacular hand-eye coordination and skill. In a gunfight with a hired hunter was in which he arm was damaged. The hunter knocked him to the ground and brought his boot to Icarus's right forearm, crushing it. Icarus was held down with no escape, that's when Saren came. She saw what was happening and used her Monte Carlo, blowing his attacker's brains out. They became good friends after that, taking on every dungeon together, sometimes with Poe and Kinkryn too. Now she's… gone though? That can't be right. Icarus looks out the window and notices six guards, running for the Hangar.

The Gunsmith fell to the ground, when the shot was heard Cayde and Zavala ran out. What they saw destroyed them. Saren kept shooting before running off into the hangar to get back to her ship. When the Shipwright saw her she gasped, quickly sticking an explosive on it and running off, ""Blow it!" She tells one of the robots who follows through with the order as Saren gets blown back by the force of the blast. She groans loudly as Cayde-6 grabs her, "Let me go right now!" she screamed and kicked. Cayde-6 sighed as an unknown ship approached the Hangar.

"Hey guys…" Icarus says, "Something is going down at the Hangar, and I have a hunch that it's probably Saren."

"Let's go then," Poe responds, "I mean, what else are we going to do?"

"Hmm… let me think," Kinkryn says, "Let's not go back to I-have-a-sword-let-me-stab-you girl, yes?"

"Shut up Kinkryn, you can stay if you want, but we're going." Icarus claims with his foot already out the door.

Cayde-6 pushes her against one of the ship's, "Why…. WHY?!" He yells breaking his normal happy and sarcastic attitude. She grinned, struggling against him, "WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" She screams kicking at him, as the Hive ship Argonarch Karve lands further back, taking both their attention. Saren breaks loose of Cayde-6's grip and kicks him, sending him on his back. She does a full front flip onto her new ship and sits in the seat taking on last glance at Cayde-6 before flying away.

The guards run in the Hangar to see Cayde-6, defeated and laying on the cement floor. "What has happened citizen?" One guard asked. "Girl… shot the Gunsmith… Zavala is by his side… ugh… she got… away… " Cayde-6 groans weakly. Two guards stay with Cayde-6 and tend to his wounds, while the others head over to help the Gunsmith and Zavala.

Saren groaned and shook her head violently, "This… Isn't you! STOP!" Saren fights to take control of her body. The Taken mindset of hers just wouldn't stop, it was a terrible feeling. She had no control over her actions. She clenched her hand into a fist until her veins were bulging out of her backhand. "This is you… ha… haha…!" Saren loses the fight for control and turns back into Oryx's play toy. She grunted and growled before giggling and laughing like a maniac. "KILL, KILL THEM ALL! HAHAH!"

Poe dashes towards the Hangar with Icarus's good arm in hand. Each step they took pushed up clouds of dust. Poe was determined to see her sister and try to convince her to stop whatever she was doing. Maybe seeing what she was doing to her friends and sister would spark her real self. When they got there, it was chaos. Two people were injured and Saren was no longer there. This must've been the aftermath of Saren when she came.

"I can't believe Saren did this!" Poe said with tears starting to come up in her eyes.

"What the… " Icarus said in awe, "Poe look…"

The terrifying Argonarch Karve flew into the back into the Hangar, teleporting her out. She twitched violently and screamed at herself. She held the Void Edge in one hand and her Hawkmoon in the other,, and the Vanguard quickly surrounded her. "R-run… Pl-please, I don…. Don't want to hurt y-you…" She slurs out, clearly having trouble speaking. Her hand shakes and twitches, "K-kill me… Please I'm begging yo-you…"

Poe and Icarus stand there, speechless. This was the first time they could speak to Saren, but still, no words. "Fine!" Saren claimed clutching her Void Edge in her right hand and her Hawkmoon in the left. She brought the sword up and penetrated her stomach with it. She winced and then took her Hawkmoon to her head. Blood poured out of her, Icarus stepped forward, but she motioned for him to stop and he did. "D-don't… It's no use... " She says gushing up blood. Poe cried and whimpered at the sight.

She then shot herself in the head, letting her gun drop to the floor and her body fall off the platform. Poe ran to grab her, but she was too late she watched Saren's body fall and hit the ground and disappear into a black mist. "SAREN!" Poe screamed reaching off the ledge like she was just a foot away. Her tears dropped down to ground floor of the tower, "N-no... Saren…" She whispers frozen there as everyone watched.

Icarus stood there, speechless and frozen. His friend… just gone like that. He fell to his knees. Not again, he thought, not now. Icarus slung his gun around from his back, gripping it with both his hands. There was no way Poe and Kinkryn and him could fight Oryx alone. They needed a crew. And they needed one fast.

"Poe, get up…" Icarus said with fire in his eyes, "We're taking it to Oryx, he deserves it."

Poe pushes him away and starts to run out of the hanger and down to the lower levels of the Tower. She cried throughout her entire walk. She soon quickly made her way to what looked like an old run down bar, and she ran inside and sat down. She sat alone and depressed, she paid for beer and chugged it down quick. "Saren… You did this to me…" She drunkenly slurs out to no one.

` Icarus slowly makes his way down to the bar, a probable place for Poe to have gone. Not to his surprise he picks out Poe from the bar stools and walks up to her. "We need to get revenge on Oryx… it's the only way to settle this." Icarus states, waiting for a response. Poe turns around obviously wasted, "You look like Wall-E…".

"Hey… Fuck you… Okay?" She slurs.

"Ok, wait what" Icarus looked at shock.

"Oo key dere frien, go to," she burped "hee hhell"

(Cool music plays)

Kinkryn walks in and faces his way to Poe and Icarus and quickly turned away and ran out screaming "fuck you good guys"

Kinkyrn had run out of the bar but a lone tear remained because some big douchebag had collected a bounty the he had finished so he wanted a drink but when he saw her he had to run for she was his obsession. Yes he was just a shallow asshole but down there in his coal of a hear a fire burned with emotion.

"Saren's fuckin de…" She hiccuped, "Dead…" She started on her tenth.

Kinkryns ear twitched _dead you say hmmm I could profit from this_ and his youthful heart burned with passion, "Hear you are in need of some assistance my good friend Icarus"

Icarus shot him a death glare but knew deep down they would need his prowess for their revenge on Oryx for he knew that if Kinkryn's heart was on full power no man or machine could stand in his way. He had heard of the stories from others at bars, of how when Kinkryns little brother Alegnar got killed by an army of hive, Kinkryn had literally been ablaze and killed the army with only his fist and one bullet. But how could Icarus make Kinkryn's heart feel a rush of emotion other than greed.

Then he knew if you could get Kinkryn to experience that strong love for another yet again, then Kinkryn could experience that power once again.

"Fine how much?" Icarus asked.

"Eight million." Kinkryn smirked.

"What really, that much?" Icarus shouted, "I don't have that money!"

"Can you both stop yelling… It's hurting my ears!" She shouts before passing out on the table.

Kinkryn ignored Poe, "Well how long do you need me for."

"Until Oryx is dead..." Icarus replied.

"Well then how's one grand a week, Cheapskate," Kinkryn laughed "Not including food and repairs to my weapons and vehicles."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yells again lifting her head from the table looking at Kinkryn.

Kinkryn blushes at the slight acknowledgment, and then Icarus smiles, he had found the way into Kinkryn's heart. Now he had a plan all he needed was for Poe to love him. But how…

"Fine, but not both of your vehicles" Icarus said.

"Fine," Kinkryn said "Halo, show yourself."

An orange ghost appeared "Oh… hi," Halo said "I'm sorry for what he made you do."

"Shut up Halo, i'm only working for one grand a week." Icarus said.

"Oh really that's it," Halo blinked, "is it because he…"

Kinkryn swatted him away "No, they're trying to face Oryx"

"Sure Kin Kin" Halo said and disappeared.

"Halo said you wanted me." A solid black ghost popped up.

"Ah yes Corto I was just about to summon you, that Halo always going ahead of me" Kinkryn said in an irritated tone. " I need you and Halo to be battle ready we might have to face…"

"Oryx, Halo has already informed me, Im ready when you are." Corto said and poofed away.

"I hate it when they just poof away without permission."

Poe mumbles something like, "Sareeeen… Come back…"

Kinkryn pulls out a cloak and wraps it around the unconscious Poe, "Is it really true about Saren being dead?" He asks in a whisper to Icarus.

Poe twitched.

"Yes… " Icarus whispers back.

"I am very… Very… Disappointed in you... " Oryx says standing in front of a kneeling Saren. She looked up at him with a look of despair.

"Oryx… She bested me, and took control for a few minutes… I could not do anything…" She says standing up.

"Fuck this place" Kinkryn grabbed Poe and wared up to his ship. "Don't need her waking up in a bar." Kinkryn then told Halo to warp him someplace, leaving Icarus behind.

As Icarus stood kneeling on his ship and the black ghost showed up in front of him and began to speak.

"Go here," and the Ghost showed a map of a planet, no wait an asteroid orbiting a moon. "This is where you'll find him.

A few hours later Icarus arrived at the asteroid and with the guidance of Corto he found the hole in which was Kinkryns Hideout. Inside Icarus saw Kinkryn sitting in a chain eating a steak and drinking a cup of water.

"She's in there." Kinkryn pointed at one of many spare rooms. "She might be confused, until now nobody knew about this place."

Icarus was confused, this man had brought her to a hideout that nobody knew about but why, knowing him he'd let them get drunk and then steal the money. Was he right in his suspicion, did Kinkryn like Poe. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Kinkryn asked in return.

Then Poe came rushing out of her room screaming " OK you motherfucking bastard where am I, Kinkryn I will kill you a thousand times over for this." Then stopped when she saw Icarus standing in front of Kinkryn.

"Well isn't it the drunken huntsmen waking up in a stormy rage." Kinkryn laughed trying to hide his blush from her.

"You son of a bitch I hate you, Icarus what are we doing here."

Kinkryn felt a deep pain and a sudden flame appeared on one lock of hair and was put out instantly.

"Wha… nevermind, well Poe we are here because I hired Kinkryn to work for us, and because he saved you."

"Wait saved me, this guy, really him." Poe said shockingly

"Yeah Poe I saved you, don't act so surprised, I did it because I didn't want you to be alone down there at the bar, who knows what kind of guys hang out down there." Kinkryn snapped.

"Well I suppose… " Poe blushed.

"Don't worry only things I let in here can come in, why do you think I have kept it hidden for so long." Kinkryn smirked and gave a chuckle.

"Yeah Poe I saved you, don't act so surprised, I did it because I didn't want you to a war zone down there at the bar, who knows what kind of guys hang out down there." Kinkryn snapped.

"Well I suppose… " Poe blushed.

"Don't worry only things I let in here can come in, why do you think I have kept it hidden for so long." Kinkryn smirked and gave a chuckle.

"oh shut up Dipshit, for all I know you kidnapped me for ransom."

"Hey! I only kill I don't kidnap," Kinkryn stood up and went into a room " I leave this to you. "

Icarus stared at Poe, "Really Poe did you really have to say all that, we are his guests."

"Yeah," Poe stopped "So what he doesn't mind he is just a greedy pig."

"Even pigs have feelings." Icarus whispered to her.

"Uhhhhg. I don't even care" and Poe stormed off into the fest bedroom she came from.

Icarus decided he was tired and went to the room across from Poe's, "Saren… God damn it… I'm so sorry…" He says before collapsing on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't kill me... Sorry for that late upload and shorter chapter, school has gotten to all of us. Thanks for waiting for it anyway- EvolvingAtlas**

Chapter Four: Fireteam Omnigul

Icarus woke up to violent shaking and a blurry face hovering over him. Kinkryn?" Icarus said yawning. "Yep, come on, get up, I got some guys we gotta meet…" Kinkryn said and walked out of the room to let Icarus get ready. As Icarus walked down the hallway he heard Poe whining and groaning.

Poe shuffled in her bed and sighed, "Fuuuuck… Too much drinking...:" She groaned sitting up and yawning.

"Are you okay?" Icarus asked, "Maybe a little too many whiskeys and hard vodkas?"

"Ugh… maybe… ugh… oh oh, gotta puke," Poe said in a rush to get out of bed to make a b-line straight for the bathroom, "Move out of the way!"

Poe pushed Icarus out of the way and right into the bathroom. She knelt over the toilet and let loose. Icarus quickly looked away and headed for the living room. Kinkryn sat on the couch watching some anime, all Icarus saw on the screen though was titties and… more titties.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Icarus asked.

"Down to the bar" Kinkryn said.

"Are you fucking serious dude?" Icarus questioned enraged, "Come on, really?"

"If we're going to fight Oryx, we need more people," Kinkryn explains, "Where else can we find some bad ass war criminals, other than the bar? Hmmm?"

"Okay damn… let's go…" Icarus says heading towards the door.

"That's what I thought…" Kinkryn taunts.

Ayane sighs sitting at the mostly empty bar, "The hell am I doin' here?" She asks herself. She stood up holding her ghost in her hand, "Ever since that Taken bitch was running around in the Tower. The Vanguard doesn't trust anyone…"

Icarus and Kinkryn enter the bar to notice barely anyone was there. Only twenty, Icarus thought, that's not a lot. Kinkryn leads Icarus to a table in the corner where one guys sits. He chugs his booze and puts it back down to look at the two figures before him.

"Who is this?" He asks pointing at Icarus.

Before Kinkryn could answer his friend a soft robotic voice speaks up.

"This is code name, Icarus, an exo male, but he doesn't seem to have a ghost…" a small purple ghost chimes in.

"Well my ghost is built in my head… purple ghost…" Icarus says.

"Artilia, please, call me Artilia, and my friend behind me is Sebastion." Artilia replies.

"Hi Artilia," another soft voice speaks up, Halo, "How's it going?"

"Pretty okay, Halo." She replies.

"Okay, now that every has introduced each other, let's sit down and talk business you two." Sebastian implies.

"Three." Halo interrupts.

"Four." Corto adds.

"Okay four…" Sebastian says in a more irritated tone.

Kinkryn and Icarus take a seat in the booth and Kinkryn starts to talk, "So we need you to help us destroy Oryx… simple enough?" Before Sebastian could answer, a girl piped into their conversation.

Ayane sighs sitting up, brushing the purple hair from her face. "The fuck you pussies talking about?" The Titan says walking up to them. Her angry tone was clear to the group and she wasn't friendly. "You're talking about Oryx, right?" She says pissed off. "If so spill you're shit…"

"Who the fuck are you?" Sebastian asks.

"What does that matter?" She replies.

"Well you're cutting in on our conversation" Kinkryn adds in.

"Oryx is the piece of shit who killed my sister god damn it…" She mumbles lowly smoking a cigarette.

"Seems like everyone has a fucking problem with this douchebag." Icarus says, his hatred growing inside him once again. He's tearing people away from all who face him. It's not… right.

"I didn't even get to meet her… Zavala told me she was around before…" She grew silent quickly.

"Wait… who's your sister? I've never seen you around here before…" Icarus asks.

"Her name is Saren…" She says.

Icarus stares petrified, if he was anything close to human, his face would be as white as a snow.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"He's just a little shaken up, given the fact that he knows Saren…" Kinkryn says, " … knew her…"

"You know her?" She gasps slightly holding her Exotic shotgun, the Chaperon, close to her side, "Well then how? Where is she? Where is her body? I at least have to pay my respects to her!" She says as her tone gets even angrier..

"Her body just disappeared, I'm sorry, but there's no way to pay respects," Icarus said, "Unless you're willing to come with us to take on Oryx!"

"I'm going to make that bastard pay!" Ayane swears under her breath, "When do we leave?"

"First of all, I still need payment," Sebastian commands.

Kinkryn looks at Icarus and Icarus looks back at Kinkryn. "Hey, I'm already paying you!" Icarus says forcing Kinkryn to pay. "You're the who wants to fight this guy." Kinkryn argues back. Icarus sighs, and taps into his brain to his built in ghost. "Hey Daedalus, money transfer for 10,000 please." Icarus says. "Alright Master, but that is the rest of you're money besides the down payment for Kinkryn's pay…". Icarus clenches his hands tight, the metal grinding, "Just do it Daedalus, don't let your dreams be dreams, yesterday, you said tomorrow, so JUST DO IT!"

Ayane points the shotgun at the Exo's head, "He's not paying you anything… You're coming with us if you like it or not." The weapon ejected a shell and loaded a new one into the chamber, "So… What's your choice, cupcake?"

"Fine I'll do it if it means getting rid of Oryx," Sebastian answers.

"What about the money?" Artilia asks Sebastian.

"We don't need it. I've been waiting to use my Exotic and blow Oryx's brains out for a while now," he says while holding up the Dregs Promise. Artilia just looked at Kynkryn and then at Sebastian and floats behind Sebastian in agreement. Then Ayane puts her shotgun down.

"Glad we're all on the same page now," she says. Sebastian finishes chugging down his booze and stands up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Artilia says while floating away from behind Sebastian and out of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dread

"Okay, before we throw ourselves at possibly the strongest thing ever, we need to do a weapon count, along with ammo supply," Icarus goes on, "We also need to devise a plan. So any questions?"

An Awoken man approaches them, "You're guardians right?" His voice shaky.

"Yes, we're fine, can you… ya know, mind your own business." Ayane says, annoyed by the random appearance of the Awoken man.

"I n-need your help… There is s-something out there, I tried to find him… But he killed all of us…." He says almost in tears. "He had four arms and his eyes… Oh god he…" He cried softly.

Icarus quickly steps in realizing the seriousness of the situation, "Calm down, it's okay… tell me clearly about what happened." Everyone keeps quiet and listens in on the problem.

"In the Cosmodrome… He ripped us apart but let the human in our group live… I t-think he was an Archon Priest… Or maybe a Kell…"

"Well what can we do for you now?" Sebastian asks, "It's not like there's anything we can do, they're all dead."

"Kill him… Kill him and I'll reward you greatly…" He smirks evilly.

"Well if money is in it, I'm in it." Kinkryn says without a care for what the man is going through.

"It is money! Follow me!" The Awoken man says leading the way.

The group had followed the man closely behind for what seemed like hours. Every time they got tired and wanted to rest. The man kept reassuring them that a great deal of money was awaiting them if they killed this thing. The man kept taking wrong turns, which stirred Ayane up, "Are you sure you know where you're going?" she asked. "Yes… yes… I know right up here where the arch made of stone is," the man queasily said, and starting walking faster.

"Hey, Ayane," Icarus whispered as they walked under the arch towards the Refinery, "I feel like this is a tra-."

All of a sudden, the Awoken man turned around pointing his gun at the group. "Are you serious?" Kinkryn said as he pulled out his Fourth Horsemen, "You're out-numbered and wasting our time."

"Or am I," he says as a group of twenty men jump out from the top of the arch and the sides of the arch, gun raised, "I think you are."

Skarakis growled, he was a Kell damn it! The Kell of the House of Kings, and here he was, sitting on a roof. That is… before he heard an argument arise nearby. He smirked under his mask and picked up his Shrapnel launcher and chitters making his way across the rooftops.

"Oh shit!" One of the men said, "Hey boss, that four-armed fuck is coming at us, I told you we shouldn't have came to close."

Skarakis howls loudly jumping onto one, roaring into his face, grabbing the Awoken's head and crushes it. Blood poured from his head and eyes.

"Yeah, looks like your plan isn't working out too well, so my friends and I are going to leave now…" Icarus says taking one step back.

"No you aren't," Another different man speaks up, "We came here for your loot and we're getting it!" Five of the others head over to hold off Skarakis and the others charge at them.

"AKI MORRLA!" He shouts shooting into them with his Shrapnel launcher, using his other two arms to grab anyone he can.

Kinkryn starts shooting shells at the group of bandits along with Sebastian, Ayane, and Icarus. It wasn't long before the group was slowly surrounded by the bandits. "Put down your weapons," A bandit says, creepily winking at Ayane," all of them." The group passed down about a dozen guns, from the ones they were carrying and the ones hidden in their armor. "We going to have some fun with you, girly," the same creepy bandit remarks, followed by the, KABOOM, of Skarakis's Shrapnel launcher.

Skarakis slammed the ground in anger, his cloak fluttering behind him, his six blue eyes glowing brightly, "Aron Skarakis…" He growls towering over all of them.

"Over my dead body you will!" a random voice pipes up.

The now crippled group, along with the bandits, look over to the entrance. There they saw a shadow of a figure, "Poe!" Kinkryn said, blushing, "I was just about to smack these guys to the ground!"

"Sure you were Kinkryn," She said looking him up and down, "It looks like you're cowering on the ground in fear."

"I was just… uhh… ummm…" Kinkryn mutters, lost for words.

"You were just going to let these guys take your money, lucky for you I'm here," Poe says clutching her Tlaloc, "So, which one of you ugly fucks want this rifle up your ass first?"

"What are you guys doing," a bandit says, "Get that crazy bitch!"

The men charged her and the others. They picked their guns back up and started firing. The smoke from the tip of their guns after each bullet was fired filled the air. When the smoke cleared all of the bandits were laying on the ground, full of bullet holes. "That… was easy," Icarus said blowing the smoke away from the tip of his Zhalo Supercell. Their attention turned to Skarakis, who now had fully mauled the rest of the bandits..

The Kell of Kings howls as two Captains joined him, shock swords equipped, "Staren Arrok timna!" He says shifting slightly as he stares at the group, fully turning his attention to them.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," Sebastian says with his gun held high.

"Four-armed monster, and two captains," Ayane says observing their foe, "Seems simple enough…"

With that, the fight began, Skarakis charges towards them, each step seemed to have shook the planet. Icarus and Kinkryn ran straight for the ugly beast, Icarus drew his sword, the Bolt Caster. Kinkryn jumped to the side, lighting Skarakis up with bullets. Icarus took the top, slashing the face of the monster.

Skarakis growls, his two extra arms grab the two, holding their heads firmly. "STOP!" He howls again, surprising them with his english.

"Wait… you can talk?" Icarus asks very confused.

"Yours is a dying tongue… But yes…" Skarakis said, his voice was raspy and sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"You understand… correct?" Skarakis asks them.

"Yeah, so, you're not going to fight us?" Icarus questions.

"Why should I… fight you… guardians… if I have no purpose to?" Skarakis asks.

"Good point, I didn't want to fight you anyways," Kinkryn says, "Those bandits wore me out."

"You may return the way of once you came… don't come back… or the fight will be on." Skarakis says as he turns around, back into his lair.

Without question, the group of guardians walk back to the Last City, lugging their heavy guns along with them. Ayane turned her head around, to notice Skarakis watched them from afar. He's crazy, she thought, but at least he knows when to fight. The walk back was just as tiring as the walk to the Refinery. When they finally made it back, they went to Poe's place, and rested up.

The next morning was a hassle. Icarus and Ayane were counting up their supplies, food and water, weapons, and ammo. Icarus picked up a heavy magazine and loaded it into his Zhalos Supercell, "This is going to shred that piece of shit Oryx." he said as he then slung it onto his back. Kinkryn and Sebastion were down at the docks along with Poe, getting their vehicles all ready and fueled up.

"You guys really think we're ready to take him on?" Sebastian asks, repairing his vehicle for flight.

"Well, at least it's not three of us against Oryx AND his minions," Kinkryn says, a blast from the past comes back to him, from when they last fought Oryx, "Let's just say that's the only reason we are taking another stab at this. Five is a good all around number to fight Oryx, but I still have my doubts."

Meanwhile, on the Dreadnaught…

"Oryx, my lord, they are gearing up and getting ready to come to us," Taken Saren says kneeling before the mighty Oryx, "Shall I stop them?"

"No… I can barely… keep you in that girl's body… when you get too far away," Oryx states, his voice empowering over the small figure, "Besides, remember last time? I cannot… will not… suffer another loss like that one before."

"It wasn't my fau-" Taken Saren says before being interrupted.

"Silence! I am your king, you bow to my words!" Oryx commands.

"Yes sir…" Taken Saren replies not wanting to say anything bad to her king.

The two hear the roaring of the ogre, Golgoroth. Oryx smiles as he shadows her with his dark right wing, "Come…" He says leading her out if his throne room and into the darkness of the Dreadnaught. They hear Golgoroth roar again, but this time it was a lot closer. When they walk into the room where Golgoroth is standing, they see him battling a fire team of five and only two left standing.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaar!" Golgoroth screams while killing one of the last two survivors of the fire team. The last survivor left pleads for his life, but Golgoroth spares no lives. With that, Golgoroth picks up the last one, and crushes his head. "None shall see Oryx!" Golgoroth screams throwing the body of the fire team leader to the ground.

With Saren's Darkblade helm on, she smiled, for some reason she greatly enjoyed seeing them die, what was she thinking? These were guardians… She should care, but it seemed like all of her feelings had slowly slipped from her. She wanted to see more, more killing… more destruction. Golgoroth turns to see Oryx and Saren watching him. He bows to Oryx and stares at Saren. He never trusted her since she was once a guardian.

"What's wrong Golgoroth?" Oryx asks with a loud booming voice. Golgoroth doesn't answer, he just keeps staring at Saren until she turns to look at Oryx. Golgoroth never answered Oryx, he just walked away.

Meanwhile deep within the Vault of Glass…

The sound of clanking machines was echoing throughout the vault, Atheon was slowly but surely being pulled through from the past. The Vex cannot sustain another loss such as that, it could in a way cripple them from their war efforts. One Minotaur stomped around the dead Templar, angry at how five guardians managed to take down their god. "No matter…" The machine said stomping down on the floor, "Atheon is coming back…"

"Wow, Antheon got his ass handed to him," Kinkryn says, "I mean, Ayane and Icarus, you guys packed a punch against him, using your… uhhh… togetherness?" Icarus shot Kinkryn the I'm-gonna-kill-you glare, while Ayane just decided to kick him where it hurts, his nuts. Kinkryn crumbled to the ground clutching his groin, "Ow… what was that for?" He moaned. "What? It's not like you're gonna use that thing for kids one day," She laughed.

"Maybe I was… or maybe I wasn't…" Kinkryn argues.

"Let's face it, you're not," Icarus implies, patting him on the back, "Now let's get some gear and weapons, and head out."

"Already on it, some for Icarus, Ayane… " Poe says now looking a Kinkryn, " … and poor old Kinkryn…"

"Let's pretend this never happened… okay?" Kinkryn asks, snatching his newly found gear from Poe.

"Now I don't know your guys's sizes, so try them on," Poe tells them, "By the way, if you guys want guns, there's some over there, so choose what fits your fancy. I recommend you guys keep the guns you guys have now, because they are most likely better."

"Okay," Icarus says, to Sebastian who is tending to their ships, walking with Kinkryn out of the Vault, the girls walking behind them, "Are they almost ready Sebastian?"

"I think so… give me some time…" Sebastian says focusing on his work.

"Is the ship ready yet?" Artilia asked Sebastian who was working on his baby forever now.

"Almost," he replies agitatedly. He slid out from underneath it and took a look. He started to smile because he knew that it was able to fly. "Now it's ready Artilia," he says staring at his ghost.

"FINALLY," Artilia says in relief. She then teleports Sebastian into his ship for a test flight. "You sure it's ready?"

"Positive," Sebastian replies starting up the engine. Sebastian sat there for awhile listening to the engine of his ship, the pur of it. He felt at home in his ship. The ship lifts off the ground and they take off for a trip to venture a little far from the planet of Venus, where they were at. In the middle of the trip, the ship's engine starts to sputter and stops.

"I told you it wasn't ready," Artilia says. Sebastian doesn't say anything he just makes Artilia teleport him onto the closest asteroid to see if they were hit by something. He notices a hive ship not far behind them. Artilia scans the ship and notices that the cannons were just now cooling off.

"That thrall is gonna pay for hitting my baby like that!" Sebastian yells. He takes out his Dregs Promise and starts shooting at the ship, but they put on their planetary jump and left.

"Kinkryn, we are gonna need a pickup," Artilia transmits to Kinkryn.

"Well, is my ship ready to go?" Kinkryn asks, talking through Corto.

"It should be, Sebastian made sure they'd be fueled and ready by now." Artilia replies.

"Okay, I'll be right there then." Kinkryn says, locating their coordinates.

"You sure that the blasted thrall won't shoot his ship too?" Artilia asks Sebastian.

"Yeah that things long gone," he replies putting his Dregs Promise away.

Kinkryn hopped in his ship along with the others and they sped over. "Sebastian, get back in your ship," Icarus says, backing his ship towards Sebastian's, "Work your magic and jumpstart your with mine.

"Alright then, Artilia! Teleport me into my baby!" He yells at her. He started his engine and told Kinkryn to do the same. After a while, his ship started to work. "Yes! Okay. Where to next Poe?" Sebastian asks.

"We still have a few supplies to get back from the Vault, so let's go back." Poe replies.

Without reply, Sebastian led the way, straight to the Vault. Once they got there, Icarus, Ayane,

and Kinkryn lead the way to make sure no baddies were still there. Once they got in Poe began to search for more stuff. Without much luck, Poe decided to go deeper in the Vault and get better items. But the minotaurs are down there, not as bad compared to Atheon though.

"Okay guys, when we get over there, lots of minotaurs will be awaiting us… any questions?" :Poe says, getting straight to the punch.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kinkryn says, leaning on the wall, gun in hand.

Ayane kicks Kinkryn's legs, knocking him to the ground. He groaned and cursed at her, "Why the fu-!" She smirked and said, "If you can't handle that, how can you handle the minotaurs?"

"Well you caught me off guard!" Kinkryn argues back.

"Don't let the minotaurs do the same." Ayane says walking deeper into the Vault.

When the time came to fight… they were ready. Each minotaur lay to the ground, lifeless. Gears and metal parts were scattered all over the floor. The guardians headed for the portal, Sebastian and Kinkryn stayed behind, guarding the Sync Plates. "Just this last part of the Vault, and we get just enough good loot to take on Oryx," Poe says, clutching her Tlaloc. Icarus and Ayane get ready for the battle to come. Out of thin air, a Gatekeeper and his minions spawn. The battle now begins, Ayane and Icarus go straight for the Gatekeeper, Poe holds off the minions. Ayane shoots the Gatekeeper with her Chaperone, from the side behind cover. She then turns her attention to minions, dropping them one by one. Icarus runs straight at his foe, fuel of the fight, burning in his eyes as he grasps his sword and pummels it into the Gatekeeper. The screech of his sword cutting through the metal was deafening. Icarus cuts fully through the Gatekeeper, slashing him in two.

"Phew… I was beginning to lose my strength," Icarus says, turning to Poe and Ayane, who were walking towards him, "How'd you guys hold up?"

"Fine, the minions weren't much of a problem compared our capabilities," Poe says, looking back at Ayane.

All of a sudden, the Vault shook. And a huge portal took the three in...


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY LONG WAIT! Sorry about that needed longer chapters Thanks to EvolvingSentinal- EvolvingAtlas**

Chapter Six: No Worries… Hopefully

The portal shattered to pieces at the feet of the two guardians, Sebastian and Kinkryn.

"What just happened to them?" Sebastian asks looking at the floor.

"No clue, but let's hope that they will come back soon," Kinkryn replies. Artilia just stares at where the portal just was, shocked and awestruck. This was unlike anything she'd seen before.

:"Guys, we have a bigger problem," Artilia says, scanning the portals remnants, "I'm not sure if I can open this portal back up. This isn't any normal portal, it's like… a timestream…" Artilia looks through her database to find a way to open the portal back up. "I can get it back up, I just need to study the way of how the Hivetomb ships can make tears in the flesh of space and time. We need to get back to Tower and ask Eris more about the Hivetomb ships. Maybe I can contact her though, it would be a long time to get there from the depths of this Vault." Artilia starts to search her contacts, looking for Eris.

"Did you find her yet?" Sebastian asks.

"It's gonna take awhile," Artilia responds, waiting for the signal to go through, "It's hard to make

contact in the depths of the Vault.."

"Well then hurry it up," Sebastian replies in his trademark agitation. Artilia starts roaming around the vault trying to get a good signal.

Kinkryn sits downs where the shards and remains of the portal lay. "Sebastian, do you think they're okay?" he asks, worrying for Poe, longing for her.

"Who knows maybe it was Oryx who got them. I'm just hoping for the best," Sebastian replies with a slight hint of sympathy in his voice knowing Kinkryn's feelings for Poe.

Meanwhile in the portal…

"We are not okay!" Icarus says, shooting at their new enemy with his Zhalos Supercell.

"What the fuck is this thing Poe?!" Ayane asks, taking cover and reloading.

"Well it's a huge ass robot, I know that much!" Poe replies, throwing a blast grenade at the huge robot, with a blue glow to it.

"Well whatever it is, I want its gun," Icarus says shooting it in the stomach like it's a Vex Goblin, "I can scan it if that helps…" Icarus falls back behind cover putting his two fingers to his helmet. "Daedalus, scan that robot thing, and give me our location."

"Well that "robot" is Atheon, Master," Daedalus says scanning Atheon, "And we are in Ishtar Sink, Venus."

"How can we get out of here Daedalus?!" Poe asks frantically.

"Well Lady Poe, you have to kill it… " Daedalus replies..

Back in the Vault of Glass…

"How long does it take to call someone?!" Sebastian says, really annoyed at Artilia for taking so long.

"Patience… it's ringing," she responds.

"Yes Artilia what is it?" Eris says.

"I got the signal!" Artilia yells with joy. She puts Eris on loud speaker, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Eris, it's Sebastian do you know anything about portals that shatter after taking people into them?" Sebastian questions.

"Ahhh… you mean the one in the Vault of Glass, oh… bad news… bad news indeed," Eris says pondering, "This is Atheon's timestream, you see? The only way to ope-"

"Is Poe okay?!" Kinkryn yells, his worries growing terribly worse.

"I lost the signal," Artilia says to Kinkryn.

"Get it back! How could this happen?! You should be able to keep a goddamn signal, you worthless piece of sh-!"

"KINKRYN!" Sebastian interuppts Kinkryn, "Calm down… you're scaring Artilia…" Artilia peeks out from behind Sebastian.

"It's not my fault we are down here, in fact it's Poe's fault!" Artilia yells at Kinkryn, not taking the blame for other people's actions.

"Do you know what it feels like…" Kinkryn says, tears growing in his eyes, "To not know if you'll see the one you desperately love again? Do you?!"

"I used to..." Sebastian says, oil starting to form in his eyes. "I used to have a wife, an exo hunter the most beautiful woman in all the systems, until Crota took that from me. Now I'm willing to return the favor," Sebastian says falling to the ground, hands over his eyes balling out tears.

"He never brings this up..." Artilia says still behind Sebastian's shoulder.

All of a sudden, a blinding light shines in their eyes and three dark figures appear.

"Poe!" Kinkryn yells running up to hug her. Poe was shocked by the cordial act commited by Kinkryn, a person she thought was full of greed. She embraced him back, confused but somewhat… glad.

"What is up with you three?" Icarus and Ayane asks in unison, just staring at them back and forth.

"Nothing..." Sebastian says wiping the tears away.

"Was that a tear I saw?" Icarus said teasing him. Ayane shoves him knowing something bad must've come up. "What? I was just kidding."

"I was just telling Kinkryn about my wife..." Sebastian mumbles to low for anyone to hear. Artilia flies away from his shoulder and tries to call Eris again. Why did he have to kill you Natalia, Sebastian thought, why?

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" Icarus says, before interrupted by Sebastian.

"Icarus… just… give me some space okay?" Sebastian says, walking to the way that leads out of the Vault.

"He tried suicide many times after Natalia died so just give him a break okay?" Artilia says to Icarus then flying away to keep up to Sebastian.

"How was I supposed to know any of that?" Icarus says trying to make it seem like it wasn't his fault, "Tell Sebastian I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said…" Icarus walks back to join his friends, Ayane, Poe, and Kinkryn.

Meanwhile on Sebastian's ship…

"I'm going back to the bar Artilia whether you like it or not!" Sebastian yells at her.

"You promised to help these guardians Sebastian…" Artilia fights back, "You're gonna give up, just like that? That's not the Sebastian I know…"

"I don't care anymore Artilia. I just want her back..." Sebastian says landing his ship at the Hanger, already on his feet and heading to the bar.

"Well you wouldn't give up if she was here and you still shouldn't now. I was her ghost before yours got destroyed, so technically she's still with you in some way," Artilia says.

"Well, I suppose you're right, besides, I will meet her again in the afterlife," Sebastian says cheering up,, he turns away to his bar and heads for the vanguard room, "Tell them to meet me and Eris in the vanguard room with Caude-6."

"You got it Sebastian," Artilia replies with enthusiasm. When they got there, Artilia made the call.

Thirty minutes later…

"Why are we here Sebastian?" Ayane asks, walking in with Icarus and the others.

"I have a plan to fight Oryx… but he's not a part of it." Sebastian says, pointing at Icarus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Double Upload! Sorry for the lack of things and this is why. Thanks to the same people who made chapter six. And just so you all know, this is about to end. However, there is a sequel in production so keep hopes up -EvolvingAtlas**

Chapter Seven: The Fight Begins

"What do you mean I'm not a part of your plan?!" Icarus questions Sebastian shocked, "This was mostly MY idea anyway! It was MY friend who died! I need MY revenge!"

"You're just not okay, and my WIFE was KILLED before her by his son!" Sebastian says with an angry tone in his voice, "As I was saying, I have a plan to stop Oryx,"

"Icarus just let him speak, he knows more than us about the Dreadnaught!" Poe commands.

"Spit it out already would ya, Sebastian? And Icarus, you need to go!" Kinkryn says standing next to Poe, with rapid adrenaline pumping through him.

"Fine, it seems I'm no longer needed here I guess!" Icarus hollers before storm out of the room.

"Well then… you see we will need a distraction," Artilia says looking at Kinkryn, "We will also need someone to carry the big guns," she says looking at Ayane.

"Me and my creepy sidekick, Eris will be back here guiding you," Cayde-6 interrupts.

"Great," Sebastian says, "Either Eris or Cayde-6 can carry our big guns. Then the one who doesn't can fight with us, since Icarus is now kicked out."

"Cayde-6 is better in combat, I'll carry them," Eris says, Cayde-6 just sitting in the background listening in.

"Yes, I am better in combat, then I am in carrying heavy weapons." Cayde-6 says, "We will only go as far as Golgoroth though."

"Can't we give Icarus one more chance, I mean… Saren was his best friend," Kinkryn asks Sebastian.

"Why should I let him have a second chance?" Sebastian replies disgustedly.

"Because if you could, you would give Natalia a second chance at life," Kinkryn says,

rather risk takenly.

"I'll try to persuade him later," Artilia whispers to Kinkryn.

"Fine," Kinkryn whispers back hoping Sebastian didn't hear them.

"Like I was saying... We need people on the front line and people with swords and agility to be in backup just in case," Sebastian says looking around the room, "I have a sword, does anyone else?"

Icarus had a sword, Kinkryn thought.

"I think Icarus did," Ayane said while looking out the door. Sebastian was irritated by the remark.

"Whatever, let's head out!" Sebastian says heading to the Hanger. Their ships were brought out and fueled up and Sebastian and Kinkryn gave each other a nod before hopping into their ships. Poe and Ayane hopped in their ships to follow them, Eris and Cayde-6 did the same. Their destination was none other than the Dreadnaught.

Icarus followed the group close behind, not close enough for them to notice him. I got your backs guys, he thought, even if you don't need me to come, I'm doing this in Saren's name. Saren's name was something they hadn't heard or spoke of for a while. "We can't forget about Saren," Icarus whispered, reassuring himself, "She didn't die for no reason. We will kill Oryx… I will kill Oryx!" Icarus's arm twitched, it was malfunctioning again. He put his ship on auto-pilot, and went to work with screw drivers and more tools.

On the Dreadnaught, a female figure stood at the massive hole the Cabal Skyburners ship made, she grunted crawling her way to it, looking out into space, blood coming from her head arm and stomach. She stared out into Saturn's rings, alone… and dying… The Hunter sighed knowing full well what would happen. She had a sudden change in hope, as a group of ships came in.

The group finally arrived to the Dreadnaught, noticing the dying girl. Ayane and Poe ran straight for her. Ayane's eyes widened and she ran faster, giving a loud shriek, "Hitomi!" She crumbled before her body, and embraced her. "I thought you were gone, I thought I had no one left after Saren died!" She groans unable to sit up, "GAH!" She growls slamming her fist on the ground. Kinkryn runs over with Halo and Corto.

"Ayane, Halo is going to send her to a hospital, okay?" Kinkryn asks, Halo already performing his duty.

"Okay," she replies, focusing back on Hitomi, "I love you… stay strong… I'll make Oryx pay for this and Saren!"

Hitomi evaporates to safety, along with Halo. The rest of the group comes, Sebastian, Cayde-6, and Eris. "Who was that?" Cayde-6 asks.

"That was my sister… come on, let's go." Ayane says, walking straight into the Dreadnaught, the others following.

Behind the group a Fallen skiff approached the hole in the Dreadnaught, with the Kell of Kings on board. Skarakis steps out, along with the two captains. "Guardians!" he calls, grabbing their attention, "In need of some reinforcements?" Skarakis walks up to them.

"Why would be so kind to give us your assistance, Kell of Kings?" Eris asks, carrying weapons for the others.

"Your group has a meaningful purpose, a goal, to take revenge upon someone who has taken the life of your dear friend." Skarakis says to the guardians.

"How did you know that, no one told you that." Ayane says confused.

"I could tell by the look in your eyes that day Ayane, remember?" Skarakis asks.

"Yes, I do…" Ayane replies.

"What are we waiting for… let's go…" Sebastian says, moving them along. And the group fades into the darkness of the Dreadnaught.

Skarakis and his group decided to take on the War Priest and the guardians proceeded. When they came across Golgoroth, they had no choice but to fight him all at once. Cayde-6 and Sebastian took the left, Poe and Kinkryn took the right, and Ayane took the front, Golgoroth couldn't focus on all of them at one and was easily distracted. With one loud, THUD, his fat, slimy body hit the ground.

"As I've said, this is as far as we go, Eris will leave your supplies with Sebastian." Cayde-6 says, now leaving the Dreadnaught, Eris following close behind.

"Are you guys ready?" Poe asks before they enter Oryx's lair.

"Yes." all three said in unison.

"Then, let's get it…" Poe says, taking a deep breath before entering.

The group walked into the dark room, awaiting the appearance of the fearsome Oryx. "Show yourself Oryx!" Ayane shouts, ready to cut some heads off. Wind starts to blow and the room is enlightened. Oryx appeared, with someone under his wing… it was Saren.

"SAREN?!" a familiar voice sounds behind the guardians.

"Ah… Icarus… I remember you…" Oryx says, "You watched as I crushed your friend's spine under my foot and take her soul."

"Icarus!" Ayane says dumbfounded, "How did you get here?"

"I followed you guys, there was no way I was missing out on this fight!" Icarus says running up to Taken Saren, "Saren, y-your… alive?"

"I'm only your enemy… foolish guardian." Taken Saren tells Icarus before kicking him in his chest, sending him out of the entrance of the throne room. This sparked the fight, Icarus got back up, drew his Bolt Caster sword and ran at Taken Saren who was also running at him. "I won't let you stay like this Saren, you will be free!" Icarus says, as his sword clashes with Taken Saren's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey this is the final chapter for this story! Nuuu... Well just to let you know the sequel is on its waaaaay! Oh and if you see anyone else other then EvolvingSentinel using my characters tell me and report them!- EvolvingAtlas**

Chapter Eight: A Light To Be Found

Saren grunts as her Dark Drinker blocks his sword, "This fight will only end in one way…" She smirks under her helm, swinging back at him. "You're never going to kill me… You're too, caring."

"I know Saren's in there!" Icarus grunts pushing away from Taken Saren, and running back to attack again, "She came out once before, and she can do it now! Face it, you're too weak to hold someone as strong as Saren!"

"That might be true…" Taken Saren says, slashing at Icarus, "But I can sure as hell make you die by her hand!"

Their sword clashed left around right. Until one final swing knocked Icarus's sword out of his hand. Taken Saren then slashed at Icarus's right arm, cutting it clean off. Icarus screams in agony, clutching his wound. Oil and sparks of electricity sparked from it.

"Icarus, just accept your fate and let me take your life… I can end your pain and suffering." She says now standing and holding her sword at her side.

"Never! Saren… I know you're… ugh… I know you're in there," Icarus grunts, "F-follow my voice, you can d-"

"Enough!" Taken Saren commands, pointing her sword at Icarus's chest, "She will never come ba… ugh… ahh… YES SHE WILLLL!" Saren screams, fighting the Taken inside her. "Icarus, I'm so sorry… I couldn't control her any sooner… I needed to gain the strength…" She says, dropping the sword she carried and putting her hand on his left shoulder. Tears grew in her eyes.

"Saren… it's okay, I know this… ugh… wasn't your fault…" Icarus says, struggling to get to his feet, "How long can you keep in that… body?"

"Uhh… I don't know, maybe five or six minutes at the least…" she says, reaching for her Hawkmoon, "It's not much time."

"That's time enough," Icarus says, pushing himself up against the wall to stand grabbing his sword again, "Come on… t-the others need our help…"

They went as fast as they could back into throne room. Oryx was holding up well against the group, who were now starting to be caged in a white glowing aura. Saren and Icarus slid in before it closed. The group of guardians noticed them come in. Ayane was concerned for Icarus, and Sebastian just gave a nod. They formed a big circle, back to back.

As they fought, a familiar smoke formed around them, soon seventeen Vex goblins and Hobgoblins were soon in the room, the howled and growled as the stood in a line. Gunfire was unleashed on the menacing enemies. The Goblins completely ignored the guardians, instead the looking around, picking up scraps and handfuls of the soil? The guardians, stopped firing and stared. "Uhhh… is it just me, or are those Vex doing some freaky shit…?" Kinkryn asks, putting his gun to his side.

The Vex make their same usual noise as they fan out, collecting whatever they can find, one of them walks up to the group, staring at them, unmoving…

"What's going on…" Ayane says, poking the Vex with her Necrochasm.

The Goblin backed up, before stepping behind them and grabbing at them, growling and poking. Kinkryn swiftly turns aroun and starts shooting at the Goblin, killing it instantly. At the sight of Kinkryn killing their kind, the rest of the goblins started towards the group, who starting firing at them now.

However, the Vex never fired a shot at them, grumbling words they couldn't hear. They poked and prodded at them, one grabbing at Ayane's breastplate. This was extremely unlikely of the Vex, they haven't shot anyone yet. Ayane shoots the Vex multiple times, even after it died. Icarus slashes the Vex's arms along with Saren.

One of them grabs the gun Ayane had, the Vex outnumbering them, "No… kill…" The machine garbled out.

"Did that thing just talk to you Ayane?" Sebastian asks, confused.

"What do you mean, no kill?" Ayane asks.

The bronze robot points at its recently killed friends, "Help…kill… Oryx… "

"Speaking of… where is Oryx?" Saren asks, still holding her Hawkmoon.

"Once you started to fight with Icarus, he disappeared…" Poe responds to Saren, "Saren, maybe that thing inside you could tell us where he's at…"

Uh… guys!" KinKryn yells, pointing at the humongous Oryx rising, coming towards them, "I found him!"

Oryx slams his sword down, shaking the throne room. Dust and dirt, sprinkles from the ceiling. The Vex stand by the guardians, ready to fight. Sebastian, Icarus, Kinkryn, Ayane, Poe, and Saren all take out their strongest heavies and start attacking Oryx.

"Ha... Is that all you got, that tickles," the massive Oryx laughs, taunting the guardians, "Get ready, because I'm not holding back this time!" Oryx flaps his wings, making a whirlwind, the air was so forceful it could cut through anything Oryx pleased.

"Everyone, we need to get that relic, it will make a force field around us," Artilia says looking up.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Sebastian asks with a perplexing tone, shielding himself from the whirlwind like the others.. Artilia starts scanning the room for a way up to the relic, when she spots four pillars.

"One of you needs to grab it while the others stand on those pillars to spawn in platforms to jump across and grab it," Artilia responds, certainty in her voice.

"Alrighty then, Sebastian you do it, and Saren, you go distract Oryx, the rest of us, to the pillars!" Kinkryn yells while running to the first pillar. Sebastian runs up to the first platform and waits for the other one to form.

"Hey Oryx!" Saren yells, grabbing his attention, "Over here!"

"Ah… yes, Saren, I should've known you're Taken form wouldn't hold that long," Oryx says filling her female body with all the darkness he could muster.

"The only fair fight is going… AGAH!" Saren screams as she falls to the ground towards Oryx. Him refueling the Taken inside her, she still had some time. Saren runs up his humongous body, shooting his chest, and then kicking off into a flip, landing back on the ground. All of a sudden, Ogres start to appear. They start attacking her friends.

"Hurry up with those platforms guys! I don't know how long Saren can keep this guys attention!" Sebastian yells hopping to the second platform while shooting an ogre with his bazooka.

"I almost got the third one, it's just these ogres are everywhere," Icarus replies while shooting a ogre down with his shotgun.

"Shoot! Only my Dregs Promise has ammo! It's up to you guys to kill the ogres!" Sebastian says taking out his last, but favorite, weapon.

"Get to the next platform, we will be fine!" Ayane yells while hopping on to the fourth pillar. Sebastian jumps up onto the last platform and grabs the relic and using his jetpack to land safely onto the ground

"Everyone to me I got it!" Sebastian yells while running to the center of the room. Kinkryn gladly hops off the pillar and runs for the force field to survive, the others following.

"You were just a distraction, you guardian scum!" Oryx booms.

"Yes, and you were foolish enough to fall for it!" Saren says, struggling to hold against her Taken form.

"I will end you all!" Oryx yells slamming his sword into the ground, making a huge sound wave in the process. The sound wave made the relic shatter, but another one appeared in the same spot as where they got it.

"Now!" Kinkryn says, shooting at the Ogres next to them as they pursue Oryx. Oryx shoots blinding balls of light at them. Icarus, dodging each one, slides beside Oryx, shooting him in the chest, where Oryx glows blue.

"Aargh!" Oryx yells in pain, grasping his chest, "How dare you strike me!" Oryx says throwin another blinding ball of light aiming for Icarus. Icarus dodges it and shoots at Oryx's chest once more. This time Oryx collapses, but also suddenly appears at the other end of the room.

"This is going to take a while," Artilia says scanning to see if they damaged Oryx. Just a little bit, his health was great in size. In order to deal any good amount of damage. "We need to hit him again, just a lot harder than Icarus and them had before," Artilia continues looking at each and everyone. She noticed the bodies of other guardians that have come before them. A lot harder.

"Saren!" Icarus says looking up at her, she was kneeling down in front of Oryx.

"Hahaha!" Saren howls, throwing her gun up into her hands.

"Oh no…" Icarus mutters under his breath, "We ran out of time…"

Taken Saren runs over in front of Kinkryn and Poe, getting in their way of attacking Oryx. She points her Black Spindle at him. "Saren, what the fuck are you doing?!" Kinkryn yells, looking at the gun that was pressed between his eyes. As Icarus shoots Taken Saren's gun out of her hand, Oryx sends another sound wave at them, knocking most of the guardians to the floor.

"We lost Saren!" Kinkryn yells while kicking her back, sending her across the room, her head hits a pillar and she goes unconscious, "Sorry Saren, we can't have any interferences."

"How long does it take to reach for pillars?" Sebastian asks frustratedly waiting with his sword in hand, slicing away at the enemies around him. It was all that he could use now, considering, he wasted all the rest of his gun ammo on Oryx and his ogres. "I don't have infinite ammo if that's what you're thinking!" He yells at them, slicing into another enemy.

"I'm working on it! Don't get your gears all grinded up!" Kinkryn yells while hopping onto the first pillar. Sebastian quickly gets on top of the first platform and activates his Hammer of Sol and starts chucking them at the ogres.

"Thanks for the backup Sebastian!" Poe yells while hopping onto the second pillar. Sebastian quickly throws his last hammer at the last ogre while in mid jump to the second platform.

"We really got to get moving on this and now!" Artilia yells seeing Oryx charging up his blast.

"I got the third!" Icarus says, jumping towards the third pillar.

"And I have the fourth!" Ayane says hopping on the last one before Oryx shot his blast at her, "That was close, we gotta hurry Sebastian!"

"I have a plan, just give me time!" Sebastian says grabbing the relic again, and jumping back down, "Follow my lead!" The whole group piles up behind Sebastian, shooting ogres that came up from the ground behind them.

"Sebastian we're losing time, c'mon!" Poe says, blowing through the rest of her ammo.

"Yeah speed up turtle, man!" Kinkryn agrees, also running out of the rest of his.

"Okay, I'm ready, on the count of three." Sebastian says getting ready to count.

"One, Two, Three, let's go!" Kinkryn interrupts, running at Oryx, Sebastian chasing him, hurling curse words.

They all run up Oryx's body dodging blasts and Sebastian stops them and activates the relic where the blue in his chest shown. The power of the relic kept them shielded and held down by the artificial gravity inside of it. "Foolish guardians! This shield is nothing to the tip of my sword!" Oryx's roars, bringing his sword up.

"Sebastian, Oryx is going to break the shield, we need to get out1" Icarus says, hitting the shield with all the strength he had left in his only arm.

"When he strikes the shield, go to each side, okay?" Sebastian asks, bracing for impact.

"Yes!" they all say in unison.

When Oryx's sword struck the shield, they dodged out of the way, and Oryx's own blade, pummeled through his chest. "RAAAAHHHH!" he boomed, grasping the sword lodged in his chest. He whispered, his final words, "Darkness will return!", before he fell lifelessly into the depths of space, his essence drained from him. He was gone, no more, dead, and most of all, beat. They had done it, they defeated the "undefeatable", they killed Oryx.

"Woohoo, we did it" they all screamed.

Kinkryn looks at Poe, she looks back at him, and they lock lips. "Poe I love you bu-" Kinkryn says.

"Shh… I want to enjoy this moment with you…" she says, as they sit down, holding hands. She put her head on his shoulder, "I know you're leaving," she says, "I overheard you and Sebastian talking about that… but you'll still have a place in my heart Kinkryn. Sometimes you may be an egotistical douche… but others, you are the most caring guy ever… I love you too, Kinkryn."

"I-I love you too Poe," Kinkryn says, before he embraces her tightly. This reminded him of when they were down in the Vault. He had the same feeling now, besides the worry though.

"Okay lovebirds, we need to deal with Saren…" Sebastian says, Artilia by his side.

"We blow up her ship and lock the doors to the throne room… sound good?" Ayane buts in.

"I guess… I mean I do have leftover grenades…" Kinkryn says handing Ayane his grenades before a heart churning voice speaks up from behind them, it was Saren.

"You'll… never… kill me!" Saren says standing up and wobbling slightly, "I'm not dying to you filth!" She stares at them with a broken helmet, her half black, half white eye staring at them. Her sword hilt was held out towards the group.

Sebastian comes up and hits Saren in the back of her head with his unloaded Dreg's Promise. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, echoing throughout the mostly silent throne room. "She doesn't just stay unconscious!" Sebastian says, "Let's go, blow up her vehicle, hey… where's Icarus?"

"Oh my gosh! Icarus!" Ayane screams, running to his aid. He was losing too much oil.

"Ugh… let's head… ohh… o-out of… here…" Icarus barely manages to blur out before he went unconscious.

"Icarus… come on… hang in there…" Ayane says, hugging his unconscious body, "We have to get him back, let's go… Kinkryn, you blow up Saren's ship, and lock up the place."

"Gotcha." he says, getting up from his deep embrace with P0e, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Don't… leave me! Ayane! Poe! Icarus!" What's left of Saren's consciousness calls out to them, she drags her body forward with whatever strength she had left.

"We have to." Poe says starting to cry, "We love you so much Saren, we can't kill you, but you're going to have to do that yourself."

"You can't do this to me god damn it!" She growls and pulls herself to the group, grabbing onto Icarus's leg, "Don't… l-leave me…" She begged them.

"Saren, you'll be out of control and kill people, we can't let that happen, we're sorry," Ayane says, as Kinkryn closes and locks the entrance doors to the throne room. With that, the five walked out of Oryx's throne room, Sebastian carrying Icarus, leaving their worries behind, and most of all, a friend. Saren. Kinkryn blows Saren's ship up before they left, making sure she can never leave. Ever.

Epilogue…

Icarus sighed as him, Kinkryn and Sebastian were surrounded by young kids and new guardians alike. They all came to them to hear his story and they had just finished telling them their adventures, the children were all stunned and asked questions about what happened to Saren, Icarus would tear up if he was human. Icarus didn't want to talk about what happened and where she is now. But yet, he spoke up.

"Saren… She… She's no longer with us as a guardian." His response earned a few gasps from the children. His tone was low, the guardians there knew he didn't like talking about it. He knew she was still out there, trapped in Oryx's throne room on the Dreadnaught… Near the rings of Saturn. He knew she was alone, losing her mind slowly as she stared off into space because of his mistake. He shouldn't have given up on her so easily. He started walking back to Poe's place to see what they'd do now, Ayane followed close behind. He still couldn't stop thinking of Saren, his once best friend. Stop beating yourself up over this, he thought, or you might go insane yourself. Icarus… Icarus… ICARUS…

"Icarus are you there?" Ayane said poking him on the right shoulder, where his new arm lay, free of expenses because of their killing of Oryx. She was now walking beside him.

" … Oh… sorry Ayane… I just… I mi-" Icarus says, before Ayane's warm hand grasped his shoulder.

"We all miss her Icarus," Ayane says, comforting him, "You need to relax and take a couple days, off… just… try to recover from this… okay?" Her lips touched his metal cheek, "I'll be there when you're ready…" she says, walking away. Icarus watched her walk away until he couldn't see her anymore. If robots could blush, he probably would. He felt like he'd found a new person to care about. Icarus broke into a grin, and chased after her.

On the Dreadnaught…

"Hahaha!" Saren laughed, the echoes louder than Thrall cries. Saren swung her guns around, holding the Black Spindle in one… and… the Touch of Malice in the other. She kicked and giggled, before repeating the only words she knew…

"Revenge… On… Ic-Icarus…"


End file.
